joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Composite Mega Man (Wanked)
Normal Form= |-|Super Adaptor Form= |-|Hyper Megaman= |-|Super Armored Megaman= |-|Hyper Armored Megaman= |-|Ultra Megaman= |-|Aleversal Armored Megaman= Summary This is Megaman, a robot boy who was created by Dr. Light, with the excellent concept of a free will, although not mastered yet. Megaman has used this concept of free will to push to the limits beyond anything. After stalemating the great Archie Sonic three times in battle, he too has become one of the Gods of the ominiverse. His lesser forms can be achieved through fusing with his robotic pets. His greater forms can be achieved through the Emeralds of the Sonic universe, or after much training, his own will and anger. Ultra Form holds no bounds, nor ascetic difference. Unlike other forms, it is unlocked only through insane will power, not anger. As of Aleversal Armored Megaman, his true desires are unknown, he probably just cares about achievement by now. Note: Within an alternative reality there exists Composite Mega Man (Failed Reality.) This Mega man has every ability to go to that timeline and help out the poor soul. Also Check Here for the Original Version, It's FAR better than this page Powers and Stats T'ier: 4-A ">" Tier (Normal Form), 3-B to 3-A ">" Tier (Super Adaptor Form), 2-C ";" tier (Hyper Mega Man), 2-A+ ";" tier (Super Armored Mega Man), 1-C to 1-B+ ";" Tier (Hyper Armored Mega Man),' High 1-A to -1, Possibly Memetic++ (Anywhere from ";" to "]" tier) (Ultra Mega Man), Aleversal LV 1 to LV 2 (Aleversal Armor Megaman,) Same tier as opponent, or "Copy" Tier Possibly Beyond all Concepts (When Copying Powers.) Name: Mega Man Origin: Creation of Dr. Light (Though Mega Man expanded beyond his original intentions.) Gender: Male Age: Originally 11, may have gotten older Classification: The Man of Justice (And of Extreme Power) Powers and Abilities: Can Copy ANY Weapon/Technique/or Ability from ALL characters on this Wiki he Wants and can use it to his advantage (Which is Beyond all Concepts.) In Chaos Emerald Form and above he can create his own techniques. Powers include, but are not limited to, (Charge Shot, Spin Dash, Extreme Speed, Mega Buster, Flight, All Rush's, Beat's, Eddie's, and Tango's powers at once, All Robot Master Powers, All Street Fighter, Megaman.EXE, Shonen Jump, DBZ, Sonic The Hedgehog, Capcom, Sega, Namco, Nintendo, Marvel, DC, Undertale, Earthbound, Final Fantasy, and Xenoblade powers.) He doesn't even need to be near them to copy them. On top of this, he has extended the reach of unlocking his super Forms WITHOUT the Chaos Emeralds. Attack Potency: Multi- Solar System level (Normal Form), Multi- Galaxy Level^Supercluster Complex Level (Adaptor Form), Multiverse Level (Hyper Mega Man), Multiverse Level (Super Armored Mega Man), Hyperverse Level (Hyper Armored Mega Man), Omniverse level, Beyond Memetic (Ultra Mega Man), Aleversal LV 1 to LV 2 (Aleversal Armor Megaman,) Same Strength as opponent (When Copying Powers.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Normal Form) (Caught up with Sonic), Infinite Speed (Super Armored Mega Man), Immeasurable (Hyper Armored Mega Man), Irrelevant, possibly Beyond Memetic (Ultra Mega Man,) Aleversal LV 1 to LV 2 (Aleversal Armor Megaman,) Same As Opponent (When Copying Powers.) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Normal Form), Multi-Galactic^SuperCluster Complex to Universal (Adaptor Form), Multiversal (Hyper Form), Infinite (Super Armored Mega Man) (Or with Super Arm), Immeasurable (Hyper Armored Mega Man), Irrelevant, possibly Beyond Memetic (Ultra Mega Man,) Aleversal LV 1 to LV 2 (Aleversal Armor Megaman,)'' ''Same As Opponent (When Copying Powers.) Striking Strength: Same as Lifting Strength Durability: Multi- Solar System Class (Normal Form), Galaxy level^SuperCluster Complex- Universal (Adaptor Form), Multiversal level (Hyper Mega Man), True Infinity, possibly Beyond The entire concept of durability itself (In Chaos Emerald States), Aleversal LV 1 to LV 2 (Aleversal Armor Megaman,) Beyond all concepts (Ultra Mega Man) Same Durability As Opponent (When Copying Powers.) Stamina: Limitless (He is a Robot) Range: True Omnipresent (Beyond all concepts), (All intelligence in being a marksman and All intelligence in playing video games) Same Range As Opponent (When Copying Powers.) Standard Equipment: Himself, His Armor, His Dog Rush, His cat Tango, His Bird Beat, Eddie, Chaos Emeralds and Super Emeralds (Although he doesn't need them). Does he really need anything else? (See powers and abilities for all techniques) Intelligence: Much Combat intelligence, although he is a bit reckless. He knows everything else at every level although. He also knows the meaning of life and that is all that matters to him. Weaknesses: Spikes, Creepypastas, and another unforetolled substance in his base form, Most illogical arguments in all forms Notable Attacks/Techniques/Equipment: --- WIP --- Armor is not yet fully unlocked Aleversal Armor - Info (Created by Alexcar) Note: The creator of this profile finds some information in this section akward. Oh well, it is Alexcar after All. * Is Blue (Can harness the power of anything within the Spectrum of Blue) * Increases Inner Power (Upgrades STATs past the Undefinable and Statless) * Helps increase LV (Light Values) info about the LV Increase, please visit [[Stick]'s page, in "Others"] * Its Defenses are like, Very Strong (To the point of being Virtually Immune to Anything to a degree past the Undefinable and Statless) * Protects the user's vital Inner-Concepts (Shields the user's Life, Death, Capacities, etc.) * Cannot Be removed (Unless he user permits it) * Fuses with My SOUL * Expands Ki * It has many ways of adjust to the user, their techniques, etc. Aleversal Amor - Parts * Head Parts ** Aleversal Signal: Transmisor and radar, can know where everthing and everyone are located, even if they doesn't exist. Can send and recieve messages to all. Can read people's LV. Can read people's PL. Etc. ** Infinitum Internet Connection: The fastest Internet connection. * Chest Parts ** Routed SOUL Shield: Protects Megaman's SOUL with innumerable possibilities. If a character can break it via doing A, a Shield is created for A, if siad character makes B, C, etc. They are also shielded. It cannot be undone unless the user wants to. ** Comfort Generator: Generates a warm feel of light. Helps the user feel comfortable and chilled all the time. * Shoulder Parts ** Z-Nullificator: Nullifies any and all attacks the user wants to be made null. ** Z-Equalizator: Equalizes any and all attacks the user wants to be made equal. * Arm Parts ** Light Buster: A buster fueled by the user's own (Light Values). It appears as an "hologram" in the user's arm, so they can use both the cannon and their own arms at the same time. ** Light Buster AWSM-X: Charged up version of the Light Buster, it stacks many cannons on top of each other in the very exact same place as the others, making it look like a solid projection of sheer light instead of an hologram. The difference between this one and the Light Buster is Alefinitely immense. * Belly Parts ** UN-P00P3R: Helps the user absorb any and all energy. -Used to prevent circut overload. ** DVA-IMU: Generates a specific frequency that makes the user Immune to DeviantArt. * Leg Parts ** Noice Leggu: Makes the user stupidly fast. Always too fast. Also, dem legs tho. ** Inventory Storage: Never-ending storage device so the user can use anything they want and not worry about it. Examples of small things: stickers, beyblades, omniverses, whatever. Examples of big thing: bigger stickers, bigger beyblades, fiction-all bubbles, wahtever. * Foot Parts ** WHAT ARE THOSE?!?: Very cool shoes. Always stylish. ** Kick Propulsor: A blue fire rocket that enhances the kicks of the user, mostly used to kick Soccor balls from Megaman Scoccer outside all verses ever. Aleversal Tutorial Rules - Unknown (Defeat but don't kill) (More coming soon) Round 1-Please defeat this entire Army of Robot Masters, Proto Man is the Final boss Round 2- Now defeat this army (All Mavericks with Sigma as the Final Boss. Round 3- Now I Get Serious Tier: Will go from 4-A to Mid 2-A (Will Not Go above 4th dimension) Forms- Normal To Super Armored Megaman Normal to Hyper Megaman are defeated through Overwhelming Power. Super Armored Megaman is Defeated through Time Survival. Note: Archie Sonic (Wanked) may team up with me at the same tier as me if I want him to. Round 4- Final Round Tier- Dimention jumping to 1-B+ and mabye even 1-A Form- Hyper Armored Megaman Will Constantly evolve through dimensions until you can't keep up Victory Against Me If you can Survive me At Infinite Dimesions. Note: Gohan at the same tier as me may join up in this fight if I want him to. Then you Proceed to take Maxwell's Route. Others Notable Victories: The Entire Sonic Universe (As M'egg'aman) The Entire Sega and Capcom Franchises combined (Beat Sigma God Form Which did the same) Segata Sanshiro (Stalemated Archie Sonic which did the same) Chuck Norris (Chuck Norris = Segata Sanshiro < Archie Sonic = Mega Man so.......) Sigma God Form The Deadly Six (Mega man reached forms past his base state and finished them off, after breaking free of their control) All Evil (He doesn't like Evil so.....) Master Core The Entire Democratic Establishment Donald Trump (Wanked) The One Above All Eggman and Dr. Wily Shovel Knight Mighty No. 9 (You were the chosen one) (Stomp) Mega Man Animated 2017 Remake (Beyond OverKill !!!) Omega Zero (Mugen) Elec Man (Heaven Accent) Akuma THE INTERNET (BOSS OF LV 0) (Took Pacifist route) Rocky Baloba (King of the Hill) Homework Hell (Googolplexes upon Googolplexes upon indefinitenessness upon infinites upon untierables upon statlessness upon Awesomite-Beyond-Muchinities beyond Alemniscients of it, Simply Beyond Aleverses of it.) As of MegaMari, Megaman has soloed the following touhous, Cirno , Sakuya Izayoi, Youmu Konpaku, Yuyuko Saigyouji, Remilia Scarlet, Eirin Yagokoro, Reisen Udongein Inaba, Lunasa Prismriver, Merlin Prismriver, Lyrica Prismriver, Lily White, Aya Shameimaru, Komachi Onozuka, Hong Meiling, Rumia, Medicine Melancholy, Koakuma, Yukari Yakumo, Ran Yakumo & Chen , Suika Ibuki, Marisa, Sikieiki Yamaxanadu, Patchouli Knowledge, and Reimu Hakurei| Notable Losses: Any Person who is so Stubborn to the point where they outright refuse to allow my character to beat them. Inconclusive Matches: Megarunner Archie Sonic (Wanked) (This Match has been going on forever) Bass.EXE (Amplified) (Creates an infinite paradox of ability copying) Rocky Balboa (You and Me have the exact same story buddy) Alexcar3000 (Refused to use Ultra Megaman) (Proudest Stalemate)l Gohan (MegamanGohan's Version) (Yes, I Dare Call them the exact same person, I am MegamanGohan After All) Category:MegaMan Category:Mega Man Category:Memetic tier Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Megaverse Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Friends of Bread Category:Aleverse Category:UNDER MASSIVE REVISION Category:WIP Category:Pacifists Category:Accomplished His Job Category:Complex Characters Category:Characters with complex actions and attitudes